the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutch State
The 'Dutch State '(Dutch: Nederlandse staat) is a relatively new nation located in western Europe. Currently headed by Bernhard of the Netherlands, head of the Dutch junta. The Dutch State is bordered to the north and west by the North Sea, to the south by Belgium; and to the east southeast by The Rhine and Germany. The Dutch State has been ruled by Bernhard of the Netherlands for the past two years. Beinhard was seen as the leader of far-right nationalism in the Netherlands. After the rise of nationalism in the Netherlands caused by the Belgian annexation of the Dutch provinces of Limburg and Zeeuws Vlaanderen, Bernhard of the Netherlands couped the government in 1934 forcing the monarchy into exile. History After the outbreak of the Great War, the Netherlands declared themselves a neutral country. In the late years of the Great War, the Entente pushed the Central Powers out of France and back into Belgium. German forces were stuck in northern Flanders with nowhere to go. After being put under pressure by the Germans, the Dutch allowed the retreating German forces in Belgium to flee through the Netherlands and into Germany. As punishment, the Entente seized the Dutch provinces of Limburg and Zeeuws-Vlaanderen. Post-War Era The former Dutch provinces of Limburg and Zeeuws-Vlaanderen were awarded to Belgium after the end of the Great War. The Dutch public was outraged by this event. This resulted in a rise of nationalism in the Netherlands throughout the 1920s and early 1930s. Many far-right nationalist political parties would gain power and public support throughout the Netherlands. Military coup d'etat The rise of nationalism in the Netherlands was lead by Bernhard Leopold Friedrich Eberhard, the man who married Princess Juliana, the daughter of Queen Wilhelmina. Inspired by Adam Dressler's rise in Germany, in 1934 Bernhard of the Netherlands launched a military coup d'etat. With German support he successfully couped the government and forced Wilhelmina's government into exile. Soon after, the Dutch State was established as a one party state lead by Dutch military and Bernhard of the Netherlands. The Dutch State The newly established Dutch State would align itself with Dressler's Valkist Germany. Both nations formed an alliance together called the Stahlpakt. Bernhard of the Netherlands expressed his desire to reclaim the provinces of Limburg and Zeeuws Vlaanderen from Belgium. But he did not stop there, he's gone further and he has made clear of his idea to incorporate all of Belgium in to the Netherlands which severely hurt the relationship with the Continental Entente. The Dutch State in 1936 The Dutch state is in turmoil in 1936, with enemies to the south and overseas. The Dutch are looking to reclaim their rightful provinces of Limburg and Zeeuws Vlaanderen. They are in a military alliance with Germany rivaling the Continental Entente. The exiled government fled to Suriname and it is still recognized by many countries as the legitimate government of the Netherlands. The Dutch State has control over the European Netherlands; the Kingdom of the Netherlands controlling the remnants of the Dutch Empire. Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Stahlpakt